Poison
by Mad Kat the Pineapple
Summary: Songfic. Misto loves Cassandra. Uh oh... Song; Poison by Alice Cooper. Includes Character death. Not suitable for Misto fanatics.


A/N; I don't own Cats or the song. Sorry misto fans...

Mistoffelees looked across to the mystic queen that had caught him in the bittersweet vicelike grip – Cassandra. He knew this wasn't good for him… but how could he resist the cocaine candy that she continually dangled in front of his nose? It was a drug, and a hard one to beat the addiction to. She was sat there, tempting Pouncival. Despicable… but also entrancingly delectable. He remembered back to when his mother had been alive, and remembered what she had sung to his father, Macavity, to explain their relationship. He had killed her soon after.

_You're a cruel device  
Your blood, like ice  
One look, could kill  
My pain, your thrill  
_

Forcing himself to think of that terrible time he could scarcely remember, their relationship was a reflection of his. He prayed that he wouldn't meet the same fate as her.

_I wanna love you but I better not touch_

Don't touch!

His elder brother, Alonzo, half shouted in warning. Cassandra had already broken his heart once.

_I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop  
I wanna kiss you but I want it too much_

Too much!

Cassandra's younger sister Exotica warned. She, of all Jellicles, should be able to warn him about her demon of a sister.

_I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison  
You're poison running through my veins  
You're poison I don't wanna break these chains_

Misto closed his eyes tightly as he faced the devil-queen herself. His deep chocolate eyes where torn with pain when he eventually opened them, staring into Cassandra's misconceiving blue.

_Your mouth, so hot  
Your web, I'm caught  
Your skin, so wet  
Black lace, on sweat_

That last line had been metaphorical. He was in a sweat in his attempts to escape, but her black lace net had him trapped. The supporting looks of his elder brother and her little sister gave him strength to continue.

_I hear you calling and it's needles and pins_

And pins!

Exotica knew exactly how Cassandra's black magic tortured the victim, and sympathised in Mistoffelees's suffering.

_I wanna hurt you just to hear you screaming my name  
Don't wanna touch you but you're under my skin_

Deep in!

Alonzo had felt the precise same way when Cassandra had tortured him, and empathised with his little brother's sympathy.

_I wanna kiss you but your lips are venomous poison  
You're poison running through my veins  
You're poison I don't wanna break these chains, poison_Mistoffelees fired her a warning look as she gave him one of surprise. His glare gave a very clear message. _*You're a witch and I know it.*_

_One look _

One look.

Exotica repeated aggressively.

_Could kill _

Could kill!

Alonzo added a tone of _how dare you do this to him _in his repeat of his little brother's words.

_My pain, your thrill_

Misto looked in agony, clutching his headfur while crouched down, looking ready enough to rip it out, his face a picture of being placed inside of an iron maiden.

_I wanna love you but I better not touch_

Don't touch!

Alonzo looked positively alarmed as Misto began to move towards her, dragging him back.

_I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop  
I wanna kiss you but I want it too much_

Too much!

Exotica blinked in shock as Misto began to fight his elder brother's grip.

_I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison  
You're poison running through my veins  
You're poison I don't wanna break these chains, poison_

Poison!

The two shouted in unison, looking at each other in astonishment as they did.

I wanna love you but I better not touch

Don't touch!

Alonzo was now desperate in his attempts to pull his little brother from the grip of the demon queen.

_I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop  
I wanna kiss you but I want it too much_

Too much!

Exotica was frantically trying to tug him free from her elder sister's killer grasp, but Mistoffelees was beginning to fall limp now.

_I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison  
Yeah, well I don't wanna break these chains, poison_

Poison!

The two shouted in unison again, both tugging the limp magician from the dark sorceress of a Siamese.

_Running deep inside my veins  
_

Misto finally collapsed to his knees, his strength leaving him, protesting with all of his minimal remaining strength.

_Burning deep inside my brain, poison_

Poison!

Alonzo was shaking his little brother around like a rag doll, the skin beneath his fur getting paler by the second.

_I don't wanna break these chains_

Poison!

Exotica almost looked tearful as the magician's breathing rate spiralled from control

Poison!

The two watched in horror as Mistoffelees's eyes began to flutter closed, but with just enough breath remaining to finish.

_Poison  
I don't wanna break these chains_

Alonzo blinked back tears as he laid his little brother on the junkyard ground, turning furious eyes to Cassandra.

"Murderer. I can't believe he loved you."

Cassandra's eyes, still lit with malice from her kill, spoke in a black satin voice of lust,

"How can I have killed him? I never touched him…"

THE END


End file.
